Aurora and Silhouette
by digimedas
Summary: After TDWT Heather and Gwen realised that they moved to be next door neighbors and learn of a secret thier mothers have been hiding until now, thier mothers were superhero and the girls just inheriteded thier mothers super powers.
1. The Prolouge

Aurora and Silhouette

Disclaimer: I don't own the total drama series.

Prologue

A moving truck was heading two a town and a car was following the car and the truck stopped at a house and out of the car came Heather (hair fully grown back) and her family. After looking at the house Heather whined "Mom why did we move here in this lame town?" Heather mother Suzan answered well this is the town I grew up as a teenager." To herself she added "and it's not as lame as you would think.

Then another moving truck and car came to the house next door and out of the care came Gwen and her family. Both Heather and Gwen saw each other faced each other and shouted "What are you doing here?" the both answer "I just moved here" then the shouted "What?"

They then heard Suzan shout "Catharine" and hugged Gwen's.

Both girls stared and Gwen's mother, Catharine said "Suzan and I were best friends in high school. "In fact…" Suzan added "We lived in these very houses.


	2. New Surprises

I don't own the total drama series

New Surprises

Gwen's mother invaded Heather's family to have lunch with them. After Heather and Gwen were finished eating, they excused themselves and when leaving outside Gwen's house.

Heather said "How does a decent woman like your mother end with having someone like you". Gwen remarked "I don't know how did a sweet woman like your mother end up having someone like you".

That made Heather a glare that did something unexpected a red beam of light shot out of Heather's eyes and Gwen by reflex shot her hand up and suddenly a dark dome stopped the blast from hitting her.

To say Gwen and Heather was surprized would be the understatement of the century, they were freaking out. All of the sudden they noticed their mothers standing right next to them.

Suzan looked at Catharine and said "I had a feeling this day would come." "So have I" said Catharine. "What are you talking about" yelled Heather. Suzan suddenly took a glance a rock; she picked it up, threw it in the air and suddenly a red beam of light shot out of her eye and hit the rock. Then a dark aura went around Catharine and she pointed to another rock an aura the same color was around the rock and the rock floated for a few seconds, and then fell on the ground.

Gwen and Heather were awestruck by seeing this. Gwen asked "how did you do that?"

Their mothers smiled and Catharine said "It's a long story but I have something that will help be right back". Catharine ran inside and came back with a binder. On the first page was a news article saying "Two Herons Save Town" The picture with it show two young teenagers one wearing a red mask that covered her eyes, she also wore red leotards, white leggings, red boots, red gloves and a white belt. The other girl wore a black cat suit, black boots, black gloves and a black mask that cover half her face. After close girls in the picture Gwen and Heather gasped both realizing the same thing and said "You're those herons".


	3. In the past

I don't own total drama.

In the Past

Gwen and Heather had so many questions in their head, but the first to come out of their mouths were "How did you become heroines?"

Suzan said "It all started thirty years ago".

(Flashback)

A teenage Suzan and Catharine were walking home from school, both very irritated.

(In the background Suzan of our time was saying "We were assigned to do a school project together, but we got as long together as cats and dogs back then so we weren't happy about it.)

Younger Suzan said "Let's get things straight I don't like you, you don't like me." Younger Catharine said sarcastically "I'm happy we got that straight." Suzan said "So here are the rules #1 we don't go anywhere my popular friends go #2 We do as little talking as possible #3 we spend as little time working on this project in public as possible." Catharine said "Deal!"

(In the background Catharine of our time said "What we didn't know was our lives and the lives of others would be changed forever."

In another part of town in a laboratory scientist were working on something in a pillar like glass container which contained a dark substance that look to be part liquid and park smoke. One scientist said sir something is going wrong with the substance it seems to be growing". Indeed the substance was growing and all of the sudden the glass that contained broke and the substance seem to escape the lab through a window and then the substance rose up high like a giant wave over the town.

Many townspeople hid when they saw the substance however when the substance went down many people, mostly teenagers, were hit by the substance including two teenage girls, who were so busy "talking" about rules for the project, they didn't notice the substance until it hit them.

When they came to the realized how late it seemed to be. Catharine said "We'll continue this tomorrow witch." Suzan yelled "Fine ugly."

(In the background Suzan said "When we woke up the next morning we discovered weird things)

Teenage Suzan woke up looked in the mirror and said "Good morning" but suddenly her eyes glowed red, and a beam of light came out of her eyes, bounced off the mirror and hit the wall, just barely missing her head.

In Catharine's house she woke up with a headache and was trying to get her clock to turn off when suddenly she noticed a dark aura around her and around her clock which appeared to have been floating, when Catharine screamed the aura disappeared around the clock, and around her.

Both girls went to the news for answers saying that an experiment in the laboratory around town escaped and it mutated anyone it came in contact with, they realized they were mutants then they realised the other must have mutated also so the met close to their homes. Catharine said "Before the project let's check these powers so we can control them. "Agreed! Shall we go to the dump so we can practice peacefully" suggested Suzan. They trained there and in doing so Suzan found she can shoot beams from her hands, and Catharine found she has telekinesis, she found she can melt into the shadow, the also discovered they both can fly.

After that and a little work on the project, they were about to get home, because it was a weekend when suddenly a crowd of screaming people caught their eye and saw a boy from their school, who seemed to gain animal features like claws and pointed ears, attack the down, suddenly both girls realised they had to stop him, but they couldn't reveal themselves so they ran to their homes to make costumes. Suzan got a red gymnastic leotard, white leggings, red gloves, red boots, and a white belt and found a red mask that covered her eyes. While Catharine grabbed a black cat suit she wore for Halloween, black gloves, black boots and a black mask that covered half her face.

The both flew at the boy and the boy said "Do you think two little girls can stop the Prowler". Suzan shot a beam at the known Prowler and answered "Maybe two girls can't but Aurora can!" She continued to shoot but Prowler came wise and dodged the blast until something grabbed his ankle a gasped to see the other girl and Catharine added "With the help of silhouette." With his leg on the ground he couldn't avoid Aurora's blast and Prowler was out cold. The crowd cheered for their saviors and the photographer for a paper gave a shot of the two.

(Flashback end)

Suzan continued saying ``It seemed with some mutations so people got their minds clouded, but after that day we stopped any other mutants who attacked and during the process, we became friends.

Heather and Gwen couldn`t believe it, their mothers were superheroes who stopped mutants. Heather asked ``so what happened to make it all stop`` after the last battle with our arch enemy no more mutant so we went to different colleges. `` answered Catharine. ``Who was your arch enemy and how did you beat him or her`` asked Gwen. Their mother looked at each other and Suzan answered ``that's another story for another time, but right now we should train you so even if you're not heroes, your powers won`t go haywire.


	4. New heroes

I don't own total drama

New Heroes, Old Enemy

It was been two weeks since Suzan and Catharine told Heather and Gwen about their past, and now both of the younger generation have their powers under control, and even though the own didn't seem to need it, they made their own superhero outfits. Heather's was a red body suit with white boots, white gloves a white belt, and instead of a mask she used goggles with a red tinged to cover her eyes, during a training session Heather discovered that when her eyebeams went with glass the concentration of the beam increased, while Gwen's outfit was a tight long sleeved shirt, a black skirt that reached just above her knees, black leggings, a pair of black boots, black gloves, a black mast that covered all but her mouth and a black trench coat.

While both girls were walking home alarm were head and they decided to see what was going on and saw a jewellery store was being robbed by woman that was half human and half cat, she had the body of a human with the claws, whiskers, tale and ears of a cat.

Both girl luckily brought their outfits with them just in case and went to a restaurant's washroom to change and were on their way.

Back at the store the woman smiled but said "With this haul I almost miss the fight with Aurora and Silhouette, almost." Then she heard someone say "Well we aren't The Aurora and The Silhouette" another continued "but we are an Aurora and a Silhouette." A woman saw these two supposed heroes and smiled saying "Am I supposed to be intimidated by two hero wannabies." Aurora smirked asking "Would a wannabe do this" she blasted a shot at the sprinkler system and caused the water to rain causing the woman to freak out being part cat. Then Silhouette used and emergency hose and with her telekinetic powers tied the cat woman and said "And would a wannabe do that. When the police arrived they say the cat woman tied up waiting for them, but no one else.

The next day in the newspaper headline said "Cat burglar declawed and was found tied up and said a young group of girls calling themselves Aurora and Silhouette stopped them. Could a new generation have come to protect us from criminal in the past?" After reading the paper Gwen asked Heather "So partners?" and handed her hand, Heather stalled then shook the hand saying "Partners!"


	5. Forced Changes

Forced Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

I got a review asking the mother arch enemy to be Alejandro's father, that is good, but not my idea, don't worry Alejandro will be in this story sooner or later

Gwen was at the airport because she got an email from Duncan saying he is coming to visit. When he showed up Gwen gave him a hug. Duncan then said "Here Pasty, thought you might like this" he handed her a box, Gwen opened it to show a skull made out of clay, Gwen said "I love it."

The two were walking around town and heard a familiar screech and saw Courtney, who yelled "I came here for a class trip only to find a pig, and the boyfriend kisser here." Duncan said sarcastically said "Nice to see you too" and walked off.

Later that evening Duncan grumbled "Why does that over controlling witch have to show up here, what I would give to show her what it feels like being force fed a bunch of "suggestions" to be perfect." Then he heard a mysterious voice saying "So you want power, I can arrange that." When finding the voice it showed a mysterious shadow, he couldn't even tell if it was male or female. Duncan asked "What's the catch?" "No catch, I just like to see you have fun, would you like it?" Duncan quickly said "Yes." The strange dark substance appeared and envelope Duncan.

The next day Courtney saw Gwen and wanted to make her miserable when suddenly a shake startled everyone around and both girls saw Duncan, only he was ten times taller, ten times more muscular and his eyes were crimson red with a matching Mohawk.

Duncan then jumped in a single bound to Courtney, ignoring Gwen witch gave her time to change into Silhouette, and Duncan shouted "I cheated on you for Gwen to escape your inability to like me for me, well now you are going to change for me, weather you want to or not." Duncan then grabs Courtney and carries her far away.

Gwen hearing that she was used as a way to escape Courtney, her heart broke, but she knew she had to ignore it and let Silhouette do her duty and called Aurora.

In a construction site, it show Courtney was tied to a beam, in front of a giant Duncan. Duncan then smiled and said "Now what should we change first, well you always talk too much, let's fix that first," suddenly he shot a dark goop and gagged Courtney "Now about your clothes, let's loosen up its" he then grew claws for fingers, and shredded Courtney's pant legs supper short, and somehow without breaking Courtney's bindings, shredded her top that barely covered her chest. "And let's do something with your hair to boot" then a substance came out of his hands, and reached her hair, making her brown hair hot pink.

All of the sudden a red beam of light shot at him, and he saw two female heroes, he tried to hit them but they were too fast. Silhouette used her telekinetic powers on a beam and wrapped around Duncan, then Aurora shot her beams at him, until he was knocked out and they saw a black substance exit his body, changing him to normal, and Courtney's hair turned normal as well.

The next day Duncan was going to see Gwen and see if she knew what he said, but Gwen saw him and said "Duncan we need to talk, I don't know if you remember, but when you were a giant, you said you went on a relationship with me to get back at Courtney for treating you rough, I won't tell you what to do, but I don't want to be a part of a relationship like that anymore. Duncan knowing he couldn't deny what was true said "So this means…" Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and said "Bye Duncan"gave back the clay skull and walked off.

When she was at the park, she saw Heather waiting for her and Heather said with concern "You going to be alright?" Gwen sighed "I'll be alright; I'm not sure about Courtney, or Duncan."


	6. Spider Dance

Spider Dances

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Suzan and Catharine realizing mutants were coming back, and seeing that there daughters are now super heroes, they decided to tell about some of their enemies.

Suzan handed a picture of a teenage, who Arachne had the top half of a human, and the bottom half spider. Suzan said "This is Arachne" Gwen asked "Like in Greco-Roman mythology." Catharine nodded, and Heather asked "What about mythology?"

Gwen said "Arachne was a great mortal weaver, she boasted that she was greater than the goddess of crafts, the goddess was offended and held a weaving contest between the two of them, Arachne won, they say the goddess was so jealous of her work, that she turned her into a spider (An I don't know if this is how the myth went, I got it at Wikipedia).

Catharine decided to get on track, "The name Arachne suited her just fine, because before she mutated her name was Amy Wallops, she had two passions, sewing and spiders, when she mutated, turned half spider, and she usually kidnaps people and uses webs she weaves to hold them in place."

Suzan then said "There is a fancy party for this Friday night, I felt you two should go, and act undercover in case something goes wrong, but I only got one ticket so which will go." Gwen said "I would stand out, so Heather will go, and I can patrol around town."

Friday evening Heather came to where the party was and wore a crimson halter dress which flowed to the floor, she also wore a pair of ruby studded earrings, and red gloves that reached her elbows, she also carried a large purse to carry things like her costume.

After a while she scanned around, though she was bored, and saw Alejandro, wearing a black tuxedo and red tie, Heather got scared because she hasn't seen since the incident in Hawaii, when she saw he was coming her was she hoped he wouldn't notice her ,"Hello Heather" he said, he noticed her.

Heather said "Hi Alejandro, what a party?" Alejandro said "I would like something to do all I have done was listen to my mother and farther socializing with fellow diplomats and their families", he points to his father Diego, and his mother Bella, Alejandro continued "I need something to do, so would like to dance?"

Heater was about to except, when a crash through the windows came and there appeared to be a half woman half spider who said "Give me your valuables, and no one gets hurt."

Heather took advantage of the commotion to hide in the washroom and change to Aurora, when she came out there were sirens saying the police were here.

Arachne smiled saying "I can get out with a hostage." She struck her hand pointing at Alejandro and a tread shot out and wrapped around him, he tried to yell for help, but she used webbing to gag him, then carrying him off, she jumped off the building and, using her spider legs, climbed up a nearby one.

Aurora followed until they were on the roof then, when she got a clear shot, shot Arachne to be out cold and Arachne dropped Alejandro, Heather then ran to him and, using as small beam as she can, blasted his restraints and gag.

Alejandro then asked "Who are you?" Aurora just smiled and said "You can call me Aurora, and flew off, to change to Heather.

When the party resumed Alejandro walked up to her and said "I believe you owe me a dance" he took out his hand, Heather accepted and the two had a happy dance.


	7. Chapter 7

School Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

So Heather and Gwen are in school, looking at clubs to join, because the school requires students participate in at least one school activity.

Gwen said "Hey why don't you try out for cheerleading, not only you have the body, no one will think a cheerleader would be a superhero. Heather saw the flyer saying tryouts are after school and agreed.

During the tryouts there are many girls, one of them Heather wearing a white tank top, maroon shorts, and a pair of white sneakers also there appeared the mascot Manny the Monster, which looked like a green and black creature, which Heather got a weird feeling from, but ignored and did her routine.

The next day Heather saw she made the cheerleading team, and when she heard that no one knows how long guy in the mascot suit has been there and also some say that the mascot really lives in the school, she wasn't one for something for it but when she told her mother, Suzan told her something about the mascot.

On the day the substance came a football game Manny was cheering for the team, when the substance hit the guy got caught and the substance fused the guy with the suit and when someone upsets him, he would become very destructive, which results is Aurora and Silhouette to restrain him until he calms down. The school let him live there as and to avoid let him be the mascot until the scientist find a cure so he can live normally, but so far nothing.

The next day the jocks kept shoving the mascot, not noticing how upset he was getting, and the mascot started growling and grew claws and started fighting them, when Heather saw this she told Gwen what Suzan told her, and they had to restrain him. Gwen told her to go and get him away from the school, while Gwen gets something.

When Aurora came she got the mascot to follow her and after leading him to a construction area, Silhouette shoed up and used her telekinetic powers to use a bar to restrain him until he calmed down and lost his claws and stopped growling.

The next day Heather asked "So what did you sign up for?" Gwen smiled and showed the school paper with pictures of their fight with the mascot, showing that Gwen wrote it, who said "I figure nothing with a little publicity that was why I was late; I had to get my cameras, put them on timer and put them in places to get good shots." Heather said "Good thinking."


	8. At the Concert

At the Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

A concert for the Drama Brothers was happening, and Gwen was selected to do a story about it for the school paper, she was given two passes, including backstage, Gwen invited Heather.

During the concert Heather noticed Gwen looking at Trent the most and said "You still like Trent don't you?" Gwen said "Yeah, too bad he most likely hates me; he probably won't want to talk to me." Heather said "Well we have these passes, why not after the concert, we go backstage and you can ask for an interview." Gwen smiled liking the idea.

After the concert Gwen and Heather went backstage and went to the Drama Brothers dressing room. The boy turned and when they saw who was visiting Trent was first to react "Gwen, what brings you back here?" Gwen said "I'm a reporter for my school paper and would like an interview." Trent seemed sadden hearing the reason but said "Alright with me, and whys Heather with you?" Gwen said "I was given two passes and I at least knew Heather." Heather said "And I came along because I have nothing better to do so I came along so my night won't be completely ruined." The Drama Brother and Gwen found a comforting place to start the interview. Before it began a loud screech was heard, followed by a blast causing a hole in the wall, and through the hole came a woman wearing a black dress. Gwen recognised her as Siren a woman who attacks anyone that involves music. Siren said "The world really doesn't need another lame boy band." She then inhaled and let out a sonic screech everyone ran, which distracted everyone, so Gwen and Heather could change into Silhouette and Aurora.

Siren had cornered Trent, she was ready to unleash another sonic screech but got blasted from behind and saw the two heroines, and Siren smirked and said "So there are two kiddies trying to fill the shoes of my old enemies, but that all you are, kiddies." Siren unleashed a sonic screech at them, but they dodged, unfortunately the blast was able to damage the building casing the ceiling above Trent to fall, luckily Silhouette sunk into the shadows grabbed Trent and made him sunk into the shadows with her, and once they were out Gwen got them back out and Trent said "Who are you?" Silhouette said "I am Silhouette, and the girl in red is Aurora, now if you excuse me she might need help." And she went back to battle. Silhouette saw a fire hose and used her telekinesis to wrap it around Siren staring with around her mouth and to her entire body.

After the cops took Siren away, Gwen went to see Trent and asked "Are you alright?" Trent smiled and said "I'm fine, if you want, I could find the guys so we can do that interview." Gwen said "How about I just interview you about that attack. Much more interesting for the readers." Trent said "Sounds good. I saw this café; we can have the interview over a coffee." Gwen smiled and off they went.


End file.
